mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Classification of Magic
'Theoretical Magic & Its Use' There are some theories which are the basis or foundation of many magics. These theories may not only be used directly for Magic Sequences like Decomposition-based Mist Dispersion or Gram Dispersion, and the Cardinal Code for Gravitation Invisible Bullet, but also as a foundation to create new magic like Heavy Metal Burst - Brionac or Tatsuya's Baryon Lance Magic. A few examples would be: # Cardinal Codes # Decomposition # Free After Execution Classification Based on Target Single Target Multiple Targets Area of Effect (AOE) Magic It is a type of magic that affects an area surrounding a target, and affecting the Eidos itself through magic. A few examples of this are Optical Magic, Ultimate Scattering, and others. It is flexible enough in theory to be able to be used by Ancient Magicians and Modern Magicians equally, like the Ancient Magic, Matoi, used by Kokonoe Yakumo, and its Modern Magic counterpart, Parade. Modern Magic Modern Magic (現代魔法) is categorized by the type of action instead of its apparent nature. It is divided into four major categories: Systematic, Perception, Non-Systematic, and Outer-Systematic. Modern Magic is based on studies on super natural powers (magicians in the early period were referred to as such). Rather than categorizing magic by its visual aspects, like "the flame is burning" or "the wind is blowing", magic is categorized by its effects. "Acceleration (Speed), Weight", "Movement, Oscillate (Vibrate)", "Converge, Diffuse (Dissipate)", and "Absorption, Emission (Release/Disperse)" are known as the 4 System-8 Type magic. Though, there are some exemptions to this category. Magic that is not part of the 4 System/8 Type magic is broken down into 3 other categories. First, "ESP" (Extra Sensory Perception), or Perception-type magic. Second, Non-Systematic Magic, magic that does not aim to alter phenomena by temporarily rewriting the body of information associated with phenomena, "Eidos", but aims to control the Psion itself.Volume 1, Chapter 5 pg 166-167 However, considering that most forms of magic are Systematic in nature, modern magic has become synonymous with Systematic Magic. Psion manipulation is technically also a part of the 4 System/8 Type, and is not only limited to Non-Systematic Magic. Third, Outer-Systematic Magic, magic that does not manipulate the physical objects, but the spirits themselves. Systematic Magic Systematic Magic (系統魔法) is further divided into 4 major types and each contain 2 sub-types. These are collectively known as the Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types. Cardinal Codes are Magic Sequences that are supposed to be the building blocks of these systems. ''Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types Most Modern Magics are categorized within this section. Most Magic Sequences combine several Types to create its intended effect. 'Acceleration (Speed) and Weight/Mass' :Acceleration (Speed) Magic involves accelerating or decelerating the target, hence its name. A Magician can also use personal Acceleration Magic, allowing him/her to move at speeds surpassing human limits. Acceleration Magic directly alters the inertia of an object. Consider this as changing the momentum of a moving object. :Weight (Mass) Magic involves the weight of objects, reducing or increasing it. It can help reduce the gravitational pull and allow for jumps that travel 100 yards. The "Three Great Puzzles of Weight Systematic Magic" are problems that are theoretically possible using this system, but still cannot be achieved, at least until Flying Magic was developed. The three are; Perpetual Motion Devices based on the model of unlimited inertial expansion, Generalized Flying Magic and Gravity Control Type Magic Sequences Thermonuclear Reactors. '''Examples' Acceleration (Speed) Systematic-type Magic = (Acceleration (Speed) Systematic-type Magic): *Accel *Blast †(This magic is a Movement-type and Acceleration (Speed)-type combination magic) *Dancing Blades †(This magic is a Acceleration (Speed)-type and Movement-type combination magic) *Dry Meteor †(This magic is a Acceleration (Speed)-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) *Explosion *Freeze Flame †(This magic is a Acceleration (Speed)-type and Oscillation-type combination magic) *Hale Particles †(This magic is a Acceleration (Speed)-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) *Linear Sandstorm †(This magic is a Acceleration (Speed)-type and Convergence-type combination magic) *Multiple Bounce *Deceleration (Mentioned during the Shiba siblings visiting Onna Airforce Base – needs confirmation) |-| Weight Systematic-type Magic = (Weight Systematic-type Magic): *Battering Ram *Dojigiri ‡(This magic is a Weight-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *Invisible Bullet *Mock Teleportation †(This magic is a Weight-type, Movement-type, Convergence-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) *Press *Pressure Slash *Thousand Tatami ‡(This magic is a Weight-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *Yamatsunami (Another/Alternate version Yamatsunami Tsubamegaeshi) Trivia 'Movement and Oscillation/Vibration' :Movement Magic involves altering an object's velocity and path. Through Movement Magic, an object can change directions or completely stop in its tracks. The difference between Movement Magic and Acceleration (Speed) Magic is that Movement Magic does not affect the inertia of an object. If an egg were subjected to only Movement magic, it would break itself apart because of the inertia inside the egg even though it has technically stopped moving. Volume 2, Chapter 8 :Oscillation Magic involves the vibration of targets. Waves can be produced, controlled and dampened with this magic.Temperature change can also be achieved through this by forcibly increasing or reducing the vibration at the molecular level of the target. Examples Movement Systematic-type Magic = (Movement Systematic-type Magic): *Air Armor †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Movement-type combination magic) *Blast †(This magic is a Movement-type and Acceleration (Speed)-type combination magic) *Exploder *Compulsory Arrest *Dancing Blades †(This magic is a Acceleration (Speed)-type and Movement-type combination magic) *Abyss (Strategic-Class Magic) *Dry Blizzard †(This magic is a Movement-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) *Heated Turbulence †(This magic is a Movement-type and Convergence-type combination magic) *Interference Armour *Iron Breaker *Land Tsunami *Lightning *Launcher *Magic Bullet Tathlum *Million Edge †(This magic is a Movement-type and Engravement Magic combination magic) *Mock Teleportation †(This magic is a Weight-type, Movement-type, Convergence-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) *Phalanx *Reflector *Rest *Self Marionette *Suffocating Turbulence †(This magic is a Movement-type and Convergence-type combination magic) *Suspension †(This magic is a Movement-type and Convergence-type combination magic) *Tetsuzan (Another/Alternate Version - Lightning Tetsuzan) |-| Oscillation Systematic-type Magic = (Oscillation Systematic-type Magic): *Active Air Mine *Evil-Eye *Freeze Flame †(This magic is a Acceleration (Speed)-type and Oscillation-type combination magic) *Heat *Inferno *Kyokan Jigoku *Mine Genesis *Muspelheim *Niflheim *Oscillation Mine *Phonon Maser *Silent Veil †(This magic is a Oscillation-type and Non-Systematic-type combination magic) *Slithering Sanders †(This magic is a Oscillation-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) *Sonic Blade 'Convergence and Dispersion' :Convergence Magic involves selectively isolating targets within a target area. It can create a space where carbon dioxide gathers in the center, while all other gasses are pushed out, for example. :Dispersion Systematic Type Magic is defined as magic that interferes with the movement and interaction of elementary and composite particles. Magic that manipulate gamma rays is categorized as Dispersal Type Magic because the magic interferes with light particles. This type of magic was developed to neutralize the danger of nuclear fission weapons. An extreme form of dispersal magic may be Decomposition, although Tatsuya's Decomposition appears closer to being a Superpower. Examples Convergence Systematic-type Magic = (Convergence Systematic-type Magic): *Air Armor †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Movement-type combination magic) *Air Bullet *Bias Release *Density Manipulation *Dry Blizzard †(This magic is a Movement-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) *Dry Meteor †(This magic is a Acceleration (Speed)-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) *Hale Particles †(This magic is a Acceleration (Speed)-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) *Heated Turbulence †(This magic is a Movement-type and Convergence-type combination magic) *Light Refraction Magic †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Absorption-type combination magic) *Linear Sandstorm †(This magic is a Acceleration (Speed)-type and Convergence-type combination magic) *Meteor Stream *Mirror Cage †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Absorption-type combination magic) *Mock Teleportation †(This magic is a Weight-type, Movement-type, Convergence-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) *Optical Magic †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Absorption-type combination magic) *Perfect Diffusion †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) *Smoke Ball *Suffocating Turbulence †(This magic is a Movement-type and Convergence-type combination magic) *Suspension †(This magic is a Movement-type and Convergence-type combination magic) *Ultimate Scattering |-| Dispersion Systematic-type Magic = (Dispersion Systematic-type Magic): *Dry Up *Gamma Ray Filter *Mock Teleportation †(This magic is a Weight-type, Movement-type, Convergence-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) *Neutron Barrier *Perfect Diffusion †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) *Rupture *Shift Magic *Slithering Sanders †(This magic is a Oscillation-type and Dispersion-type combination magic) *Disruption (Used by Angelina Kudou Shields as 'Wide Area Disruption' in Vol. 9 during her fight with the Vampire Volume 9, Chapter 6 pg 162) 'Absorb (Absorption) and Release' :Absorb Systematic Magic affects the interaction between particles and energy. For example, absorption magic can affect how much light an object absorbs (can alter colors) or even how much oxygen iron absorbs to form rust. Mari has an Absorption Magic that stops carbon particles from interacting with heat and light and instead forces it to react with oxygen to create carbon dioxide. Volume 6, Chapter 7 :Release Systematic Magic interferes with the movement and interaction of subatomic and composite particles. Volume 4, Chapter 10 Examples Absorb/Absorption Systematic-Type Magic = (Absorb/Absorption Systematic-Type Magic): *Light Refraction Magic †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Absorption-type combination magic) *Mirror Cage †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Absorption-type combination magic) *Optical Magic †(This magic is a Convergence-type and Absorption-type combination magic) *Rust Maker |-| Release Systematic-Type Magic = (Release Systematic-Type Magic): *Coulomb Force Control *Dry Blizzard †(This magic is a Movement-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) *Dry Meteor †(This magic is a Acceleration (Speed)-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) *Hale Particles †(This magic is a Acceleration (Speed)-type, Convergence-type and Release-type combination magic) *Road Extension *Spark *Thunder Needle ‡(This magic is a Release-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) Sensory Type Magic Also known as ESP or Extra Sensory Perception. Examples (Sensory Systematic-type Magic): *Multi-Scope *Elemental Sight *Poisoned Bees *Parade ‡(This magic is a Sensory Systematic-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) Non-Systematic Type Magic Non-Systematic Magic (無系統魔法) does not aim to alter phenomena by temporarily rewriting the body of information associated with the phenomena, Eidos, but aims to control the Psion itself. Unlike normal magic, these are usually affected by distance, as the psions travel through real space instead of the information dimension. Examples (Non-Systematic-type Magic): *Counter Magic **Antinite **Cast Jamming **Gram Demolition **Gram Dispersion **Zone Interference **Psion Bullet (Mayumi) **Freeze Gram *Compound Waves (Used by Tatsuya during his mock battle against Hattori) *Resonance/Resonate (Used by Tatsuya during the Nine Schools Competition Monolith Code Rookie Division - Tatsuya's 1st match) *Particle Release Magic (Mayumi) *Phantom Blow (as per Kichijouji Shinkurou opinion) *Silent Veil †(This magic is a Oscillation-type and Non-Systematic-type combination magic) *Surge Outer-Systematic Type Magic Outer-Systematic Magic (系統外魔法) does not manipulate the physical objects, but the spirits themselves. They don't belong to any type of system. Some examples are magic the manipulate spiritual beings, mind reading, spirit separations, and even mind control. However, these have many specialized effects so there are strict limits imposed on them. Out of them, the restrictions are harshest on the Mental Interference Type Magics (brainwashing tools) Mental Interference Magic Also known as MI Magic. Mental Interference is a sub category under the Outer-Systematic type Magic which is mostly shrouded in secrecy due to the restrictions and lack of known counters in the Magic community. The 4th Research Lab's research subject was Mental-Interference and many of the Yotsuba Clan members are able to perform MI magic. Known users are Shiba Miya, Tsukuba Yuuka, Tsukuba Touka. Examples (Outer-Systematic-type Magic): *Azusayumi *Cocytus *Ghost Walker ‡(This magic is a Mental Interference-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *Grim Reaper *Luna Strike *Mandrake *Mental Design Interference *One Command *Pledge *Spirit Magic (, Magic that controls or manipulates Spirits is classified as External Systematic / Outer Systematic Outer-Systematic Type Magic) **Echo Maze **Golden Electron Silkworms **Sense Tuning **Summoning magic (This is a SB Magic belonging to Divine Earth Magic of Ancient Magic) *Wood and Stone ‡(This magic is a Mental Interference-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) Ancient Magic Developed before modern magic, Ancient Magic is capable of a variety of things, most of it specialized beyond the capabilities of modern magic. Generally, Ancient Magic is slower and more focused than modern magic, as practitioners do not use Casting Assistant Device (CAD) and instead use talismans and the like. As well, back in the day, slower invocation speeds were prevalent, so magic sequences were often much more convoluted to prevent easy identification and negation of the spell. Ancient Magic and modern magic use the same principle, use interference on data and rewrite the phenomenon, but are expressed in different ways. Families that inherit Ancient Magics tend to hide their abilities, although in the new age of categorization, it tends to be a little less pronounced. In terms of surprise attacks, Ancient Magic boasts superior firepower and secrecy. There are some ancient magics that allow people to fly, which was impossible to replicate with modern magic until Shiba Tatsuya accomplished it. Examples (Ancient Magic): *Coiled Silk Force *Dissection *Divine Earth Magic **Ant Hell **Earth Pit **Earth-shaker **Earth Splitter **Exorcism Cut **Karura En **Magical Mist and Barrier **Summoning Magic (This is a SB Magic belonging to Divine Earth Magic of Ancient Magic) **Wild Hair *Dojigiri ‡(This magic is a Weight-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *Geis *Ghost Walker ‡(This magic is a Mental Interference-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *Golden Electron Silkworms ‡(This magic is a Spirit Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *Loyalty Spell (Used on the replicated Parasite Dolls by Kudou Clan Volume 13, Chapter 1 pg 87) *Ninjutsu **Onibi **Matoi **Will O'wisp *Parade ‡(This magic is a Sensory Systematic-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *Spirit Magic (Magic that controls or manipulates Spirits is classified as External Systematic / Outer Systematic Outer-Systematic Type Magic) **Echo Maze **Golden Electron Silkworms **Sense Tuning **Summoning magic (This is a SB Magic belonging to Divine Earth Magic of Ancient Magic) *Steel Qigong *Thunder Cloud *Thunder Spawn (inferior version of Thunder Cloud) *Thousand Tatami ‡(This magic is a Weight-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *Thunder Needle ‡(This magic is a Release-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *Wataboshi (Used by Mikihiko during his fight with the Vampire Volume 9, Chapter 6 pg 169 *Wood and Stone ‡(This magic is a Mental Interference-type Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) *Yellow Turban Doll Warriors ‡(Taoist Magic belonging to Ancient Magic) Superpower (Supernatural power) Superpowers/Supernatural Powers (超能力) are magics that directly cause phenomenon without Activation Sequences or any other ritual, unlike Modern Magic or Ancient Magic. However, Superpower users can only use one type of magic, any differences will just be variations of the original. (Tatsuya is an exception, having at least two Superpowers.) It can be considered a specialization, to a point where the magics that can only be used are few. Superpowers can be activated with pure thought regardless of intent or will, unlike modern magic, where unintentionally creating a magic sequence and activating it is impossible for magicians using dozens of types of magics, like most modern magicians. However, unintentional magics from people capable of multiple types of magic indicates a strong phenomena rewriting ability. The term 'Supernatural Power (Superpower)' was initially used synonymous for Magicians as their ability was then purely inherent, but the term is now no longer synonyms to Magicians because the magicians are now a product of sudden mutation and has been spread around to the public due to 'systematization as a technology'. Examples (Superpowers (Supernatural power): *Decomposition *Elemental Sight *Material Burst (Strategic-Class Magic) *Pyrokinesis *Regrowth Users (Superpowers (Supernatural power): * Shiba Tatsuya * Alfred Fomalhaut Magic Ranking System :''Important! These information require further research and confirmation.'' Although the Light Novel does not give exact details on it still it has been mentioned in Volume 2 and Volume 4, the Magic-spells are generally classified as A, B and C Ranks. This classification seems to concern magic spells that are designed to use during Anti-Personnel (Combat Use) applications. The probable criteria of division into the ranks: * A Rank - Lethal magic, or magic causing at least injuries resulting in death or permanent disability (e.g. Rupture) * B Rank - Magic causing injuries resulting in permanent disability, although lethality is not out of question (e.g. Sonic Blade) * C Rank - Magic causing injuries resulting in temporary disability (e.g. Thunder Spawn) In certain cases, magic not intended for anti-personnel use be considered as a A-Rank, B-Rank or C-Rank magic, if collateral effects when using it may result in human injuries of some degree (e.g. Battering Ram is classified as A-Rank if used against people in closed environments). Nine Schools Competition has rules prohibiting uses of A-Rank spells for anti-personal combat competitions such as Monolith code while such rules are relaxed for competitions such as Icicle Destruction or Speed Shooting. It is possible to categorize other magics that don't fit in the ranking system above as: :➨ Forbidden Spells - Magic that Interferes with the Workings of the Body (refer to Extra); and Outer Systematic Magics (or Mental Interference Magics) are mostly forbidden as there are basically no counters to them at all e.g. Mental Design Interference by Shiba Miya (publicly or more commonly known as Yotsuba Miya), Cocytus by Shiba Miyuki, Pledge by Tsukuba Touka and Azusayumi by Nakajou Azusa. :➨ Strategic-Class Spells - e.g. Heavy Metal Burst by Stars' High-Commander Maj. Angie Sirius (real identity - Angelina Kudou Shields) and Material Burst by Special Lt. Ooguro Ryuuya (real identity - Shiba Tatsuya). Magic Standard The classification standard is divided into Combat-Class, Tactical-Class and Strategic-Class based on power. WEB Version Side-story Magic High School Boys and Girls Glossary (Magic / Magic Technique) *Combat-Class Magic - magic with the power to make small groups in interpersonal combat unable to fight. *Tactical-Class Magic - magic with the power to incapacitate large groups, alternatively, to destroy mobile weapons such as tanks or fighter aircraft. *Strategic-Class Magic - magic with the power to destroy a city or fleet with a single blow. Non-Categorized Magic Spells Magic spells which are still not categorized yet or whose categories are currently unknown/uncertain. These are to be moved to the specific sections once it is known which systems they belong to. *Decomposition (Superpower) *Heavy Metal Burst (Strategic-Class Magic - FAE) *Lightning Rod *Phobos *Synchronized Linear Fusion (Strategic-Class Magic) *Tuman Bomba (Strategic-Class Magic) References Category:Magic Category:Terminologies Category:Spells